lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/LOTR Survival
LOTR Survival is one of the more casual LOTR Mod servers, using the extensiveness of the LOTR Mod with all it has to offer. When you join, you can do whatever you want, be it exploring, fighting NPCs, building bases, fighting players, roleplay - and more! We have a bespoke and original factions system, along with a plethora of other custom features, talked about in more detail below. Features This server has many bespoke and custom-made features - they are perfect for our gameplay! * PvP immunity for new players - new players get a maximum of 24 hours of PvP immunity, where they cannot attack/be attacked by other players. The immunity can be cut short by using /removeimmunity * Hired unit protection - if you are offline, any hired units (and their mounts) are protected from all damage - if you are trying to attack an offline player's hired units you will get notified that you can't - an offline player's units also can't deal any damage. If a player disconnects while their units are still in combat, their units will still be able to deal and take damage for a short period of time. * Time and weather voting - you can initiate a time or weather vote to change the time between night and day, or the weather between rainy and clear. The commands are /timevote ''and ''/weathervote *'Team chats '- you can make teams (for chatting only) and manage them using /team. What about /fmsg? This command is disabled on LOTR Survival due to an incompatibility issue where messages are duplicated. Use /team help for more information. *'TPA' - we do not use Cauldron/Bukkit, and the TPA command here was coded specifically for the server. It teleports all hired units within a 65-block radius of their owner to the destination player, which aren't on guard mode/halted. You are also notified in the chat about how many units were teleported with you - TPA also brings along your mount if you are riding one. *'Home command' - you can set your own home which will have no cooldown on teleporting to it - however there is a cooldown of 24 hours on setting homes. If the home is detected to be in banner protection which you aren't added to, you will not be able to teleport to/set your home. Like TPA, when you use /home units which aren't halted/on guard mode in a 65-block radius will be teleported with you, as well as your mount if you are riding one. *'Factions system' - the /faction ''command is a big one. Normal players can use it to check the information of a faction using ''/faction info '' (tab completion works here). Faction leaders can edit ranks and their names, invite players, promote/demote players, set a custom faction MOTD and even update the signs in their faction display at the lobby! *'Creative plotworld''' - you can join our creative plotworld and build anything in creative by using /build to join, and /plot help for further information! *'Dynamic player limit '- any player can join the server when it is full, so nobody is left out (while our 'limit' is 20, our record for players online is 28). *'Stair chairs' - very self-explanatory, you may sit on stairs by right-clicking them with an empty hand and without sneaking - this works in protected areas as well. You must be in a 1-block radius of the chair to sit, to stop glitching into bases from happening. *'Spawn egg shop' - you can buy spawn eggs with coins! The shop is split into subfactions to make it easier to find eggs, and works by right-clicking signs. You may return an unused egg but you must have your receipt to do so! *'Kit PvP maps' - a very cool feature of this server, players can use /pvp to be teleported (you need a clear inventory) to a lobby where you can choose your team, then to a lobby for choosing a kit to play with and then spawning in to one of our maps. We have two maps at the moment, Dimrill Dale and Helm's Deep - more are in progress! * Integrated combat log prevention and detection - a suspected combat log is logged by the server, which makes reporting the offence much easier for players. While 'in combat', players will not be able to use any teleport-related commands. * Unit count command - you can use the command /unitcount to count how many hired units are in a specific radius, or the total coin cost of the units - you can also filter the count with a squadron! * Statistics - a popular feature which counts mob kills, mob deaths, player kills, player deaths, time played, money donated and boss kills. Player KD is also shown here. The command /stats can be used to check your own stats, or /stats '' to check the stats of another player; you are notified in real-time whenever you do something which alters your stats (disable this by using ''/stats showUpdates). Another popular feature is /topstats '', which shows the top five players in a specific stat (this command works fully with tab completion to show the different stats). Our lobby also has auto-updating chisel carvings and player heads in a hall of fame which automatically update. * '''Player Kills and Boss Kills stats for weapons' - whenever you kill a player or boss, the weapon you used will show this stat in the lore of the weapon. * Hardcore PvP toggle - keepInventory is enabled on the server, so if players want higher stakes in PvP then the command /hardcorepvp can be used, which toggles the hardcore PvP setting per-player. When a player kills another player, if both players have the setting enabled then the victim's inventory drops to the ground - donator items are not dropped. The setting can't be changed while 'in combat' and takes 60 seconds to actually toggle. Factions To join a faction, the leader or a ranked member can invite you using /faction invite, or you can right-click one of the Join Faction '''signs in any of our lobby faction displays. Requirements to '''lead a faction: * At least 2000 alignment with the faction. * A siegeable structure (see Siege Info). * A Discord account which is in our Discord server. An overruling will have to happen if the faction already has an active leader. What will happen in an overrule: * You should negotiate with the current leader to establish what each of you want and perhaps reach a compromise, e.g. the leader stepping down and letting you lead. * If negotiations fail you may siege the leader's structure, declaring the siege with the reason of wanting to overrule the leader's faction (ask staff for the coordinates of the structure). * The siege victor will keep/receive the faction's leadership. All information is found at https://goo.gl/forms/RPJ2vdULhWEvfnyu2, our leadership application page. Sieges Players can declare sieges on other players' structures! Everything you need to know about sieges can be found at sites.google.com/view/lotrsurvival-sieges Any ongoing/upcoming sieges will be signposted in the lobby, along with their dates and times if confirmed - check out the #sieges channel in our Discord server for all the latest information! Staff Team Support the server Donate! It would be the ideal situation if there was no need for donations on the server, and no server costs - however, about £90 per month is spent on it and donations are necessary to keep it running. You can donate on our store at https://lotrsurvival.enjin.com/store - donators get a variety of perks, listed in more detail on the store. Useful links * Discord server: https://discord.gg/JuaGD5m * Store: https://lotrsurvival.enjin.com/store * Donator ranks: https://sites.google.com/view/lotrsurvival-donatorranks * Rules: https://sites.google.com/view/lotrsurvival-rules * Downloads: https://sites.google.com/view/lotrsurvival-downloads * Sieges: https://sites.google.com/view/lotrsurvival-sieges * Crafting recipes: https://sites.google.com/view/lotrsurvival-craftingrecipes * Faction leadership application: https://goo.gl/forms/RPJ2vdULhWEvfnyu2 * LOTR Survival Official Technic Modpack: https://www.technicpack.net/modpack/lotr-survival-official-modpack.1062456 * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmyzxoJFVXKGoikJ1QqeU2A * Website: https://lotrsurvival.enjin.com * Creative plotworld Dynmap: http://lotr.mine.bz:8123 __NOEDITSECTION__